Storm
by Katara-alchemist
Summary: Magnus isn't fond of water, so when it just so happens to be surrounding his house...well, it's not his favorite situation to be in. He's got a lovely blue eyed shadowhunter to keep him distracted though.


**AN: So here's that fic I said I'd write in celebration of the discovery that I've written over 150,000 words of Malecy goodness. Sorry it took so long! I've recently started reading Sarah Rees Brennan's work and it is fabulous and oh so distracting. I've fallen in love with Jamie from The Demon's Lexicon series, he's such a fun little gay guy and I want to do such evil things to him. I'll probably write some stories once I finish the third book.**

**Sarah is also spoiling me by personally sending me a copy of her newest book, ****Unspoken****, because she likes an illustration I did of the second book in TDL. So I shall have my hands on that beauty soon and will probably vanish from the internet for several days while I read, and then several more days while I recover from what I'm told is an extremely evil ending. **

**Anyways, go pick up Sarah's work. It is awesome and very unappreciated. Also, this is the Sarah who goes on writing retreats with Cassie where they steal French kittens and kidnap them back to America to live with Holly Black. **

* * *

"It's just a little storm." Alec chastised from the couch.

"_Little?_ You call this a _little_ storm? Alexander, the downstairs neighbor's car is _underwater_. That is not a _little_ storm." Magnus responded, aghast. "And what in the world do you consider to be a big storm?"

"I consider a big storm to be one caused by demons in which I have to run around in it the entire time in an attempt to kill those demons and end the storm so that hundreds of people don't get killed." Alec replied, not looking up from his book he was reading by candlelight.

"You…you are such a shadowhunter." Magnus shook his head, turning from the window and sauntering over to his boyfriend.

"Magnus. I'm trying to read." Alec chastised, still without looking up, as Magnus straddled his lap.

"And I'm trying to distract myself from the howling wind and the fact that I will no longer have a foyer come morning."

"It's not even your foyer. It's the building's foyer."

"Yes, but I decorated it! And you have no idea how expensive that paint was." Magnus pouted, annoyed that his attempts at getting attention weren't working.

"Right. Because you actually went to the store and bought it, you would _never_ just find it in a magazine and snap it up." Alec answered, a little smile curling his lips.

"I…hush." Magnus silenced the shadowhunter with a kiss that sent the book tumbling to the floor. Alec made a small, indigent sound as it landed and the next thing Magnus knew he'd been flipped onto his back and a slightly peeved looking shadowhunter was looking down at him.

"You know. That is an extremely rare, extremely old, book that you just threw on the floor?" Alec murmured in a low voice.

"You know. I put preserving spells on that book for you. You could run it over with a tank and then light it on fire and it wouldn't even loose a single thread in the binding." Magnus countered.

Alec stared heatedly down at him, smirking a little as Magnus squirmed under his gaze.

"Still. I can't let you get away with just tossing it to the floor like that." The shadowhunter mused, sitting up slightly so that he could trail both his hands down Magnus's very lightly toned arms. Magnus didn't fight Alec as his arms were pinned above his head and secured to the wooden arm of today's couch with a scarf that had been draped over the back earlier that day.

"Alec," Magnus began, intending to tell the shadowhunter he wasn't really in the mood for something long and drawn out right now.

"Quiet." Alec interrupted, a smooth tone of authority in his voice that had any thoughts of a quick bit of fun flying out the window and off with the storm. "You know," Alec mused softly, his hands trailing down the fabric of Magnus's button up shirt and flicking the buttons open one by one, "You've actually misbehaved a lot today. First, you used up all the hot water," a button flicked open, "then you complained about me not letting you steal a movie for us to watch," another button slid out of it's hole, and another and another as Alec softly listed the ways Magnus had misbehaved until the shirt was hanging open, exposing his lover's bare skin. "Any particular reason for your behavior?" the shadowhunter asked, sitting back to stare down at his softly panting warlock.

"The storm." Magnus answered, "You know how much I hate water, so being surrounded by it when in my own home isn't exactly my idea of a good day."

Alec's face softened and he gently caressed Magnus's cheek as he leaned down to give him a soft kiss, "We can leave, if you want. Take a portal to Paris for the night or something."

"Nah." Magnus leaned into the gentle fingers resting on the side of his face, "I've got my big strong shadowhunter to protect me."

"And I always will." Alec answered, kissing Magnus again. "I'm not untying you though."

"Damn." Magnus grinned, showing he really didn't mind.

Alec chuckled and stood up, smiling a little at the displeased sound Magnus made. Bending over the warlock, Alec carefully undid his belt and the button of his jeans, sliding them off to leave his boyfriend in only the shirt that had pooled open at his sides. Straightening up again he stared down at his warlock, appreciating the well sculpted planes of his body that always fascinated him. If you didn't know Magnus, if you didn't see him laid out like this, you would think that the only signs he was part demon were his ears, eyes, and lack of a belly button. But when you looked closer there was more than that. There was a faint shimmer to his skin that wasn't caused by glitter, and his muscles were laid a little differently. Alec could never put his finger on how exactly the last one worked, but he knew there was something different to the way Magnus's muscles came to the surface. But Alec liked those little things. It made him feel closer to Magnus that he noticed them.

"Like what you see?" Magnus murmured.

"Oh, you know I do. But didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"You said that awhile ago. Wasn't sure it still applied." Magnus grinned, knowing full well he was going to be in even more trouble now.

"It still applies." Alec answered, turning and walking to the bedroom before coming back out with one of their toy boxes.

Alec stared down at his boyfriend as he opened the box and slid his fingers inside, debating what he wanted to use tonight. For awhile now things had been the other way around, with Alec being tied up. Not that they didn't switch it up, they just seemed to always go a month or two each way before going the other. So now it was Alec's turn again, and he was going to make it worth the wait. After a moment he pulled out a pink cock ring and slipped it onto Magnus, chuckling at the soft moan that escaped his lips despite his attempts to keep it in.

"What do you want, Love?" Alec murmured into Magnus's ear.

"You." Magnus panted.

"Well, you haven't behaved well enough to get me. What do you want?" Alec answered.

"Anything." Magnus answered after a moment of staring into the deep blue eyes that reflected the orange candlelight from the coffee table.

"You're going to regret that." Alec grinned, selecting a long silver object out of the box. This was the strongest vibrator they had, and it drove Magnus wild. Wild enough that Alec had never used it on him when paired with a cock ring before because he wasn't sure Magnus would actually be able to handle it. But tonight Alec was feeling a little daring, and that feeling only increased with the groan that emanated from his warlock at the sight of the toy. Magnus's legs had fallen open, his hips lifted slightly in want.

"You have to be quiet." Alec told him, leaning over to kiss him again as he covered the toy in a heated lube. Magnus nodded, biting his lip as Alec set the toy on the coffee table. Keeping his eyes on his boyfriend the shadowhunter moved so that he was sitting between Magnus's legs and hooked both of them over his shoulders. Leaning forward Alec licked across Magnus's hole and up to the base of his balls, blowing on the wet skin and relishing in the shiver that went through Magnus's body. Alec did it again a few more times, lulling Magnus into an expectant complacency before suddenly pressing his tongue inside his boyfriend. Magnus's eyes flew open and he just barely managed to hold back a pleasured sound. But he did hold back, like he'd been told, so Alec pressed inside again, teasing the edges with his lips as Magnus squirmed and panted.

When Alec was satisfied that Magnus had been stretched just enough to keep they toy from hurting to much he grabbed the toy again and lowered Magnus's hips so that they were resting in his lap, leg's still spread wide. He pressed the tip inside, blue eyes locked with green and gold. Magnus's mouth dropped open and he groaned at the slow progress of the toy and the feeling of the heat beginning to spread from the lube. Alec let the noises slide, to caught up in the movements of Magnus's body to really care that he'd broken the rules. Finally the toy slipped in the last inch, Magnus's hole closing tightly around the dip designed to hold the toy inside.

Alec sat back, leaning against the other arm of the couch with Magnus's ass still in his lap and his legs splayed around him. The shadowhunter surveyed his work as he caressed Magnus's thighs with one hand while his other hand danced teasingly around the on button of the toy.

"Tell me what you want." Alec commanded softly.

"I want, I want you to turn that damn thing on!" Magnus groaned, hips shifting in an attempt to get some friction.

"That's not very nice language." Alec grinned, sliding the toy out a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Magnus gasped, his hips following the toy in an attempt to get it back inside him all the way. After a minute of slowly sliding it in and out just a fraction of an inch Alec obliged and roughly pushed it back inside all the way, grinning at the pleasured sound that left the warlock's lips.

"What do you want?" Alec asked again.

"I want it on. P-please." Magnus gasped, hips rocking slightly in need.

"Alright." Alec acquiesced, thumb flicking the toy on to its highest setting and and turning on the pulses that drove Magnus nuts.

Magnus nearly screamed before remembering he hadn't been told that he could. But his mouth remained open, his head thrown back as he rocked with the pulses of the toy. Alec leaned back again, watching Magnus coming un-done as he lightly stroked the warlock's caramel colored thighs. He was beautiful like this, Alec thought. No barriers thrown up, no eye shattering wardrobe meant to hide anything. Completely trusting. Completely beautiful.

Alec watched for a few more minutes before standing up and stripping down. Magnus hardly even noticed, earning an amused smirk from his boyfriend. Alec watched a few minutes as he reached back to stretch himself. Magnus watched through hazy eyes that repeatedly rolled back in his head as the toy reached a particularly hard pulse. When Alec was satisfied he pulled his fingers away and moved to straddle the dazed warlock. Alec hovered just above Magnus, watching his expression for the right moment to plunge down and engulf him. As his moans grew louder, building with the pulses of the toy Alec finally sat down, taking Magnus all the way in in one movement. Magnus's eyes flew open and a small scream of pleasure escaped his lips. Leaning down Alec pushed his lips against Magnus's parted ones, hips moving in time with the toy.

Alec could feel the vibrations of the toy coursing through Magnus and into him, something he hadn't expected, and it had brought him to the edge quicker than he'd expected.

"Do you wanna cum?" Alec mumbled into Magnus's shoulder as he bit down on his collarbone. Magnus could only make a strangled noise that somewhat resembled a yes in response. Reaching between them Alec un-did the cock ring and tossed it aside as he continued to rock on top of him. The ring hadn't even hit the floor before Magnus exploded inside Alec, sending him over the edge as well. They continued to rock together, mumbling each other's names and kissing heatedly as they rode out the waves of pleasure.

After a minute Alec stilled, pulling away from Magnus and turning off the toy. He sat back, panting as he gently pulled the toy out and set it on the table. With shaky fingers he undid the knot of the scarf and slowly lowered Magnus's arms before pulling Magnus up and lying down with the warlock on his chest. Softly Alec massaged the warlock's shoulders, bringing feeling back into his arms.

"Remind me why I don't like storms again?" Magnus mumbled into Alec's shoulder.

"No idea." Alec grinned, kissing the top of Magnus's head.

"Love you." Magnus murmured, on coming sleep slurring his speech.

"Love you to."

* * *

**AN: So yes, BDSM won. And I got a couple requests for sub!Magnus, so there you go.**

**Also, to all my readers effected by Sandy, my love goes out to you. I hope you're all doing alright!**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
